Devoted to a Wolf
by ChubsTheNoble
Summary: The war has taken much from the few decent members of the Black family. For Cordelia Black, this includes love, security and most of her hope. The tears have been hard to see through, but with some trust, risk, and devotion, she will find out that the little things in life are worth fighting for, and that love is never really lost.
1. Chapter 1

_"__It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to, than I have ever known." - A Tale of Two Cities_

'It's so calm…' Eli Masters thought, apathetic of the notion, given everything that had been happening. The steady tapping of sleet was a welcoming calm amongst the tribulations of the world. Soft humming of Mrs. Masters could be heard down the hall, echoing against the bathroom walls like a specter's song. The sounds did not offer their usual comfort as Eli lay on the bed, hands folded under the coolness of his pillow. A long, tired sigh escaped his lips. He hated waiting. Worse than that, he hated lying to those he cared about. He never wanted to deceive Cordelia. 'It's for the best,' he had decided on their last meeting. 'I love her too much to let her know the truth about me…she can't know.'

"Eli? I failed to see you at dinner." Layla Masters appeared at her son's side and kneeled by his bed. Eli didn't remove his gaze from the ceiling, his thoughtful, cerulean eyes fixed on the endless lines in the wood planks. Her delicate fingers weaved through Eli's hair tenderly as she studied his anxious features. "What's troubling you?"

"Nothing I'm sure you don't already know." he replied, his voice quiet but mirthful.

Layla nodded once, a soft grin lighting her features. "I have to ask. Pestering my son is my obligation as a mother."

The cool touch of his mother's fingers on his cheek stirred Eli's senses and his gaze turned to Layla's beautiful face. His blue eyes softened like water and he couldn't help but smile sadly. "I'm just over thinking. Winter Break is almost over, and I hate that you're here by yourself while I'm at Hogwarts."

The corners of Layla's eyes wrinkled with an amused smirk. "You're too young to be worrying about your mother."

"In this day and age, what kind of son would I be if I didn't worry?"

"A happier son." Layla replied softly.

Eli's brow furrowed and he grabbed her hand softly. "Mum, I am happy. Honest."

"A hungry son is not a happy son. Let me bring up a plate."

Come to think of it, his stomach had been churning uncomfortably. "If you insist."

Layla nodded and left the room. Her footsteps faded down the hall and into the kitchen where she rummaged about. Eli closed his eyes unable to rid himself of his unease. The young man was right to feel apprehensive, for the quiet of the darkness outside was far more deceitful than Eli may have felt for his lies.

In fact, the discreet gloom of the night was more than welcoming to the hooded figures that surrounded the house, wrought with ill intentions. They murmured to one another with words escaping as soft puffs in the wind. Only the faint silhouette of a morbid smile could be seen from under one of the cloaks as it approached the threshold.

Red sparks hurtled towards the door, knocking it violently from its hinges. There was a blinding flash of emerald and muffled screams from within, and like a strike of lighting after thunder, it was done.

_"When daffodils begin to peer, / With heigh! the doxy over the dale, / Why, then comes in the sweet o' the year; / For the red blood reigns in the winter's pale." - William Shakespeare, The Winter's Tale_

Cordelia awoke with a jerk. Her hand touched her cheek and, to her surprise, found it wet with tears. Sitting up and groaning loudly, she looked around the empty bakery, realizing she must have drifted off during her closing shift. A half empty mug of black coffee and an open copy of _Oliver Twist_ lay forgotten on the table, (the words at the bottom left corner of page 34 smudged from her involuntary crying). In contrast to her disheveled state, the shop was seemingly in order. Damp spots riddled the wooden floor from when it had been recently scrubbed down and the chairs all sat neatly placed on the tables. The air was cool, which meant the ovens had long been extinguished and the doors and windows properly secured.

"You win this one, Mr. Dickens." Cordelia commended the muggle author of her novel with a yawn, grabbing the book and tripping gracelessly over the mop lying next to her as she trudged towards the back room and up the attic stairs. A puff of flour tickled her nose as she removed her soiled apron, and hung it on a hook by the door. It had been another long day.

Cordelia glanced around her room once, kicked off her shoes and, unfazed by the dull thump that sounded after carelessly tossing her book onto the floor, fell face first onto the bed. The nightly visions of dark cloaks and mindless destruction were becoming a painful nuisance, and Cordelia hoped they wouldn't disturb the rest of her night.

Unfortunately, the next morning had failed to bring anything bright into _Fenwick Café & Confections_ on Diagon Alley. Cordelia lay for a moment longer in bed, listening to the gentle pattering of rain on her window and unwilling to leave the warmth of her comforter so quickly. The summer had come and gone before she even realized she was supposed to be on vacation from her Hogwarts studies. Too bad. There was still a pile of books in the corner from her friend Remus she wanted to read. Then again, distracting herself with mundane tasks had been her priority for quite some time now. If she wasn't busy, she was thinking, and her thoughts had been anything but pleasant since winter.

The rain's steady tapping seemed taunting and uncaring of the tribulations of the world as of late. People were disappearing every day. Acts of violence were becoming more frequent. The Daily Prophet was calling it The Dark War. Cordelia had been avoiding the headlines and articles, the lists of missing persons growing regularly to the point of overwhelming. Who would be missing from Hogwarts this term? Students? Teachers? Friends? 'There I go again…dwelling,' she thought solemnly. Cordelia was no stranger to loss, but it was something she was sure she couldn't go through again. 'Once is one time too many…' Instead, she thought of her books, her respite, her escape. Dickens and Wilde had become welcoming allies. She reminded herself to thank Remus the next time she saw him. He always had great taste in literature.

As she stirred, she was half aware of the pressure on her bed and chest. Still in her early-morning daze, Cordelia yawned loudly and pried her eyes open. Barely an inch from her face was a dark, wet snout.

"GAH! Bloody-!" Cordelia screamed and met the floor hard as she flailed out of bed, tangled in her sheets. A series of excited barks came from above her and she glared at the hairy black mutt brave enough to disturb her sleep. "Sirius, you are truly a hell spawn, you know that?"

The dog's barking turned into an amused laugh as skin replaced fur, and feet and hands replaced paws. A young man took the dog's place on the bed, and continued to snicker. "It's a gift. One day you'll come to respect it."

Cordelia chucked her pillow hard at his pretty face. Sirius caught it with a snatch of his arms and grinned at her with a smile similar to her own. "You look horrid."

"Says my twin who, by default, must look just as horrid." Cordelia scoffed, untangling her feet from her blankets. "The shop's not open yet, right? Who let you in here?"

Sirius leant a hand to help his sister off the floor. "Benji, of course. He loves to torment you almost as much as I do."

"Snarky sod."

"Good man." Sirius mused, making himself comfortable on the bed, resting his hands behind his head. "He mentioned something about meeting up with Emmeline for breakfast. He also thanks you in advance for helping Leroy set up shop in his place."

Cordelia plopped down next to him. "Correction: snarky _and_ lazy." Benji Fenwick, a master at 'tormenting' as he may have been, was also one of Cordelia's closest friends outside of the marauders and one of the few people who could keep up with her dry humor. More importantly, he offered her a place to stay when she had nowhere else to go. Sirius had fellow trouble-maker James Potter, and she had the unforgivingly wry and witty Benji Fenwick. And although his father's bakery didn't seem like much, it was the first place Cordelia had ever considered home.

Another grin lit Sirius' face. "Speaking of Leroy, he's been wondering about you. He keeps pestering me about it as if we have some kind of psychic connection or something." He rolled his eyes. "Bit annoying, really."

Cordelia's eyes softened. "He's just looking out for me. I can't say I blame him for being worried."

Sirius studied his sister's identical ashen eyes, searching for something. He may have acted like an arse, but he was a well-meaning one, and knew Cordelia was good at concealing her problems…almost as good as he was. "If it's any consolation, you've gotten better, 'Delia. And I'm not just saying that."

"I suppose you of all people would know. Thanks, Sirius," Cordelia replied, standing with a stretch and walking over toward her vanity to prepare for the day.

"We just have to wean you off these bloody books." Sirius grumbled, snatching a copy of _Great Expectations_ off the bedside table. "I blame Moony for this. He's gotten you obsessed."

"Rightly so." Cordelia quipped, running a brush through her charcoal tresses. "If you ever read anything in your life, you might actually appreciate finer literature."

"Oiy, 'Delia! You awake yet?!"

Cordelia rolled her eyes in amusement, temporarily ignoring the bakery owner's summoning. Leroy Fenwick was the father she never had, incredibly kind hearted, if not a little awkward. He never pestered or pried about her personal matters but was always there to listen and offer advice when asked. There weren't enough men like him in the world. But, alas, he was a working man and demanded nothing less than one hundred percent efficiency when it came to his beloved bakery. Leroy's voice rang up from downstairs again. "Come on, 'Delia! I've gotta get these scones in the oven!"

Sirius stood to take his leave. "I suppose I'll be off then. You'll remember to come by Flourish & Blotts after work, yeah? James and the guys wanted to finish up on school supplies for some awful reason."

Cordelia waved her hand and began to shove him out the door. "Right right, I'll remember. I'll make sure Ben brings Emmeline along then."

Sirius clamped his hands to the door frame, ceasing further movement. "Emma? Why?" he groaned. "She's so…aggressive."

With a knowing smirk, Cordelia chuckled in reply. "After rudely waking me this morning, she's the least of your worries."

Managing to completely shove Sirius out the door, Cordelia turned to the window and breathed in deeply as a roll of thunder brought on another wave of rain. She looked down at her hand, studying the deep amber jewel on her finger. "Looks like a storm again today, Eli…but that was always your favorite…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Shall we go then?" Cordelia asked her reflection in the mirror of her vanity. Her dark locks were pulled into a messy ponytail and her pale yellow apron was free of all flour, coffee, and other miscellaneous stains. Studying her features was something she rarely did, but she found herself spacing off more often since the days after winter. Running her fingers over her brows, she thought for a moment she was staring directly into her brother's eyes. Minus the dark circles resting under them, the iron colored resemblance was uncanny. Her features were soft in contrast to her sharp tongue and stead fast independence. Thoughtfully, her fingers moved to her lips. Something was absent in the touch of her fingers that she couldn't explain. Eli had told her that her lips were what gave her emotions away-not her eyes. He had explained to her on multiple occasions that her smile could light up a room. The last memory of him became suddenly fresh in her mind and she swallowed hard.

_"__Bloody hell, Eli…how did you convince me to come do this?" Cordelia's skate-covered feet trembled beneath her and, had it not been for the young man supporting her weight, she would have been victim to the hard ice floor many times over. _

_Eli's golden tendrils fell into her peripheral vision as he tilted his head close to her ear. "You're doing fine." He assured with a chuckle. "Just look straight ahead."_

_Cordelia did as instructed and held her breath as if the lack of oxygen would help better her balance. She felt Eli's grip loosen from around her waist and she panicked. With an uncoordinated jerk of her arms, she clutched onto Eli's scarf and lost her footing completely, bringing them both tumbling down onto the ice with a crash. _

_"__Ahh!" Cordelia yelped, landing on top of her unfortunate skating partner. Eli let out what sounded like a gagging cough. "Oh!" Cordelia quickly regained her composure, trying to quickly get off of him, only managing to fall on top of him again. This time, Eli let out a burst of uncontrollable laughter._

_"__So, Winter Break's almost over. Rather depressing, eh?" Eli's Scottish accent warmed Cordelia more than the hot chocolate in her hands. "But I'll look forward to the Spring. Plenty of rain…" They had congregated into Eli's living room in front of a roaring fire shortly after escaping the frozen lake in the back yard. Cordelia bit the inside of her cheek, not wanting to think about more time spent on scrolls and potions. Eli's hazel eyes bore into hers for a moment. He smiled and touched his lips to her hair. "Don't worry. Only one more year after this. We'll get through it. And then…well, maybe things will be different." Eli trailed off, his eyes losing some of their warmth._

_"__What do you mean?" Cordelia asked._

_"__Well," Eli began. "Maybe the war will be over. And then we won't have to worry about who's muggle-born and who's not."_

_Cordelia sighed heavily. "I hate it when you call it that."_

_"__Call it what?"_

_"__A war."_

_"__People are dying, 'Delia. What do you call it?" Eli challenged. _

_Cordelia bypassed his question. "The Ministry will sort everything out and we won't have to worry about what to call it."_

_Eli sighed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I hope your right..." His gazed moved to her hand, and he smiled at the ring on her forefinger. "It looks good on you, ya know?" he stated light-heartedly, changing the subject._

_"__I really do love it, Eli." Cordelia replied, fiddling with the amber gem. There was a strange but beautiful golden mist that swirled within and captivated her._

_"__I wante to give you another reason to smile. Now more than ever." He replied lightly. "I love your smile, Sam. Don't ever lose ever lose that, yeah?" _

_Cordelia moved her lips to his jaw. "As long as you're around, that shouldn't be a problem."_

_Eli's eyes drifted for a moment, but he held his smile. "Happy Christmas, 'Delia."_

"'Delia! I could use your help down here!" Leroy called out, snapping Cordelia out of her reverie. She forced a smile one last time, finally managing to make it look convincing and straightened out her apron, placing her wand in her back pocket before heading out into the dining area where she was greeted with heavenly aroma of freshly baked crumpets and cakes.

The shop was small, but comfortable. A dozen round tables, made especially to seat two people, lay scattered amongst the shop, golden-lit candles gracing the center of each one. A large glass door with two windows on each side, large enough for the whole top halves of the wall, gave a large view of the growing storm outside. Flinching at another roll of thunder, Cordelia looked on, starting to miss the sun.

Aside from the occasional ding of the oven and the pattering of rain on the windows, the store was quiet. The morning rush had come and gone; the only customers left were a casually dressed, elderly couple who sat by the window sipping espresso, and a portly individual mulling over The Daily Prophet, lemon bar in hand. Having already completed mid-day prep, Cordelia sat on a stool behind the front counter, reading further into _Oliver Twist_ while stroking the grey fur of her cat, Nero, who let off a content purr. After wiping down the tables, counters and windows multiple times, baking a dozen blueberry and cherry turnovers, having a cup of black coffee (2 sugars), and washing and putting away the dishes, she had failed to find another way to occupy herself.

Mr. Fenwick, a built bulk of a man with a curly brown mop of hair, ascended from the kitchen with a tray of pumpkin loaf, but didn't fail to notice the lack of customers and Cordelia's lack of energy. Setting the tray on the table, he took his wand from his pocket and let it hover over the loaves for a moment, a dark powdery substance raining down from its tip. He gazed at Cordelia again and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. Winter had changed her from the light-hearted girl he had brought in years before into a stranger, quiet and resigned. She put on a convincing façade for her friends. That was 'Delia…never wanting to burden anyone with personal negativity, instead putting up a shield of hollow laughs and empty smiles. Mr. Fenwick saw right through it.

"'Delia…" he began hesitantly. "You know, it's not so busy today and I'm all caught up with baking. Maybe you should take the rest of the day off. Catch up with your brother and the rest of your friends, yeah?"

Cordelia tore herself away from her book as Nero jumped from her lap. "You sure?" She asked quietly.

"Yea yea. If I need help I'll get a hold of Benji. Merlin knows he could be more useful around here."

"Too right. Thanks, Roy." Skidding her chair against the floor, Cordelia stood and made her way to her room, when Leroy suddenly stopped her, placing a large hand on her shoulder.

"It'll get better, 'Delia." He offered quietly. "I know you. You'll get through this."

"Am I that obvious?" Despite herself, Cordelia smiled weakly and buried her head into Leroy's chest to avoid his stare. "I know, Roy. It's a work in progress."

Leroy cleared his throat uncomfortably at her affectionate gesture and patted her back in an attempt at comfort. "And I've seen progress. Just continue when I'm not around, yeah? I'm a bit mature to follow you to school."

Cordelia smirked. "That's what I've got Benji for. Believe it or not, he did manage to pick up some endearing qualities from you."

"I'm not exactly comforted by that."

"Give yourself a little credit, Roy. He did learn from the best."

At the compliment, Leroy coughed and led her gently from behind the counter. "Off with ya now, before you make an old man blush."

"Right," she chuckled, removing her apron. "And, Roy?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

By the time Cordelia met up with Benji and Emmeline and reached the entrance to Flourish & Blotts, they were all drenched from head to toe by the rain, shivering in the door way. Emmeline, a petite, fair-skinned brunette, was clutching onto her cat, Athos. He let off a low hum, agitated by his damp fur. Behind them, Benji with his rain-spattered cedar curls and square spectacles, ran in and withdrew his wand from his coat.

"Here, Emma." He offered, raising the wand above Emmeline's head. Like a vacuum, the water was drawn from her clothes and her cat's fur, leaving them dry and warm. He did the same for himself and Cordelia.

"Damned rain." Emma grumbled under her breath, letting Athos leap to the floor before acknowledging her boyfriend. "Thanks, Benji."

Despite the torrent of rain outside, the book store was as busy and bustling than ever. Young children moved about with their parents, while older, more experienced students-preparing for another year at Hogwarts-danced through the crowds with ease and dug through piles of books, extensive list in hand.  
Cordelia took out her own list and looked it over. "Alas, another year, another ridiculously long list of books."  
"Hey, it could be worse." Benjy piped in. "Think of how last year went. Potions class with that one bloke, constantly breathing down your neck trying to copy your notes. Must have been downright terrible."

"That was you, Ben."

"Oh? In that case, consider yourself one lucky girl."

"Easy, Fenwick. Your girlfriend will gladly pummel you for me." Cordelia threatened, flicking him in the ear. "Right, Emmeline?"

The tiny girl gave off a rather large, menacing grin. "And I won't even charge you for it."

A slightly terrified expression crossed Benjy's face and he put his hands up in defense. "Same team! Same team!" A grin took its place on his lips as Emmeline winked coyly at him, locking her fingers with his and kissed his shoulder.

Suddenly uncomfortable, Cordelia turned her gaze elsewhere, and went in search of her brother, giving the couple their privacy. It didn't take long to find him. Lounging in a leather chair, his feet propped casually atop a stack of books, Sirius entertained a group of girls that hovered around him like a flock of starved pigeons. Sickeningly smug, Sirius tossed his hair and gave off an occasional wink in a haughty display that made Cordelia want to vomit. Enticed, the girls around him swooned and giggled.

"Cocky bastard, isn't he?" James strolled next her side, already having purchased his books, and cleaned his glasses on his cloak. Wet and slightly frizzed from the rain, his mop of black hair still managed to maintain a flattering wind-blown appearance. "Why I don't have that affect on Evans, I'll never know."

"Why you haven't taken a hint already, I'll never know." Cordelia retorted with a smirk worthy of a Black. "Besides, don't you have a fan club of your own?"

James feigned a hurt expression. "That hurt, 'Delia. I'm a changed man. I've realized that the only way to win Lily over is to appeal to her better nature."

"It took you almost three years to figure that out?"

"Yep, this will be the year." James stated confidently, disregarding Cordelia's comment.

"Well, now's your chance, Prongs." Cordelia nodded towards the doorway where a young, fiery-haired woman had made her entrance. A pair of stunning jade eyes were fixed on a list of items, failing to notice the fellow schoolmates. Running a hand through his hair in a fashion frighteningly similar to Sirius, James casually strolled over to the attractive girl in another attempt to woo her. Shaking her head, Cordelia wondered if she should warn her friend of the approaching danger, but decided she could use some entertainment. It was then she noticed her friend Peter struggling nearby with a precariously teetering piling of books, and she rushed over to help before calamity befell him.

"Bloody hell, Pete! These aren't all yours, are they?" Cordelia grunted, taking half of the pile an instant before they toppled over.  
Peter chuckled lightly. "No…some of them are your brother's. Some are mine. Thanks for the help."

"Don't let that lumpty make you carry his load."

"I don't mind, really." Peter replied with a shrug.

"Rubbish. Sirius is lazy enough already. No need to encourage him." Annoyed, Cordelia dropped his books carelessly to the floor. Peter didn't seem to mind that either. "So have you heard from Remus? I thought he'd be back by now." She asked, changing the subject as she glanced around the shop for the missing member their little entourage.

Since he had left for Poland at the beginning of summer, Cordelia constantly worried about Remus, a close friend and fellow marauder to the knitted group. The guys were convinced that he had found ways to ensure that he wouldn't endanger others during his trip, according the owls they received. Cordelia couldn't be fully convinced. However, Remus was determined to find a link to something that could aid or, by some miracle, cure his condition. Lycanthropy was an unforgiving curse.

"James received an owl from him saying he'd be back by today." Peter answered. "Perhaps the weather is slowing him down. He better get here soon though. Merlin knows I can't control those two for long." Cordelia thought she saw a look of desperation in Peter's eyes. "Speaking of which, was that Lily I saw James chasing after?"

Before Cordelia could answer, there was an enraged shout and a yelp followed by an explosion of reading materials. The blast rocked some nearby shelves and sent papers flying into the air like confetti. The shoppers seemed to momentarily panic before the manager, a withered post of a man, instructed everyone to remain calm.

"Not again." The manager groaned, before going over to regain some order. Sirius' fan girls had dispersed, putting an end to his bloated charade. Noticing Cordelia and Peter standing together with mouths agape, he came over to assess the damage with them.

"Padfoot at it again I see." He mused with a smirk.

Fuming and beet red in the face, Lily emerged from behind one of the shelves, spotting Cordelia and her audience. "Cordelia! I didn't see you when I came in! How are you?" she gushed, composing herself seemingly without effort as if nothing had happened and hugging Cordelia with the only arm not full of books.

Cordelia snorted. "Lily, I know you're justified, but murder is still frowned upon."

Lily's eyes widened. "Oh, Potter? Don't worry, he'll live." She said nonchalantly, as if disappointed by the fact. "Nice to see you, gentlemen." Peter and Sirius waved and laughed awkwardly, intimidated by her latter comment. "Remus not back from his vacation yet? Shame." She continued. "I came across some discount potion books he might find interesting."

Finally, James managed to stagger up to the group, his glasses crooked and robes disheveled. "Well, now…causing property damage and I haven't even made it to Hogwarts yet. This will be a good year."

"I will damage your face, Potter, if you even think about touching me." Lily hissed, just before James was about to prop an elbow onto her shoulder. Taking her warning to heart, he turned his flirtatious gesture into an impromptu stretch. Laughter broke through the group at James' awkward recovery, causing even Lily to crack a smile.

Suddenly, another rumble ran through the shop, causing a few books to fall from their shelves. Everyone stopped to look around again. James raised his hands in defense. "It wasn't me this time!"

This time, it was different. An eerie silence filled the shop as everyone waited, wide-eyed and tentative. Goosebumps dotting her arms, Cordelia felt herself tremble, but it wasn't from fear. "Sirius…do you feel that?" Next to her, she could feel him shivering. No reply was needed. Peter quivered behind her and James and Lily clutched their wands tightly.

Benji and Emmeline found their way over to the group. "What in Merlin's name…" Benji had a protective arm around Emmeline's shoulders, while Emmeline clutched onto her cat, which was letting off a low growl, its hair standing on its back. Hushed, worried voices of the shoppers filtered through the silence.  
Another quake rattled the ground, this time more violent, causing a shelf to topple over. People cried out as they ran to avoid from being crushed. Cautious, James inched his way towards the window in order to get a better view. Those who were older moved to the door with wands at the ready.  
A bright flash lit up the sky, causing those closest to the entrance to shield their eyes. Cordelia thought it was a bolt of lightning. The reality was much worse.

When James spoke, his tone was of grave seriousness. "We need to get out of here."

Cordelia immediately saw why. The panic in the room became tangible as people clung onto their loved ones and terrified questions rang through the air like sirens. Hoping the sudden flow of tears blurring her eyes was causing her to see what wasn't there, Cordelia dried her face with her sleeve and gazed at the sky once more. Her eyes had not deceived her. There in the clouds hung the sinister form of a serpent, creeping its way out the mouth of a human skull. The Dark Mark was all too real.


	3. Chapter 3

Chaos had been let loose like a starved hippogriff from a cage. Everyone in the book store scurried about, taking to the streets in order to find the nearest port key or fireplace: a point of escape. Those who could apparate did so without hesitation, disappearing with a pop. Others sought out the aid of aurors or Ministry officials-and for good reason.

The pandemonium had spread rapidly along Diagon Alley as hauntingly dark figures began to roam the streets, sending a biting chill into the air. Behind the phantoms, a hoard of people in black cloaks and skeletal masks marched like an army of undead. The Deatheaters were on the move.

Sirius swore. "How the hell did they get Dementors to fight for them?!"

"I think we should get out of here first and ask questions later." James replied, clutching his wand tightly. Peter did the same, his hands visibly shaking.

"Benji, I don't feel good…" Emmeline was barely audible, but her eyes were wide and filled with dread.

Benji frowned deeply and took her face in between his hands. "Hey, it's okay." He reassured, forcing a smile as stared into her worried olive eyes. "Focus on me, Emma. Remember breakfast this morning?"

Emmeline nodded and gave way to a small smile despite her creeping fear. "Yeah…we had ice cream for breakfast."

"Good. Focus really hard on that. Hot fudge and strawberries…happy memories, just like we learned last year."

Cordelia glanced at the pair with unease. Benji was right. The only way to fend off a Dementor was to think joyful thoughts followed by the potronus charm. Unfortunately for Cordelia, happy thoughts had been hard to come by. The bakery was one of the few places she really felt at peace. At the thought, Cordelia gasped in horrific realization. "Leroy!"

With that, the others immediately understood. Benji's eyes widened with sudden alarm and he grasped Emmeline's hand tightly. Leroy was still at the shop, alone and vulnerable to attack.

Unfortunately, apparating was not an option to the teens. The surrounding pandemonium made it dangerous for the new users of the skill to attempt, and they decided to throw their fate to the streets. James quickly led the way out of the store and into the fray outside. People were disoriented in the pouring rain and tripped in the mud, stumbling into one another. "Stay together!" Lily shouted, holding her wand above her head like a shining beacon.

"And blast away any Deatheater who's daft enough to breath in our direction!" James fumed.

Leading the others as far out of the main street as possible, James managed to avoid the havoc the Deatheaters were causing and the path of any dementor. However, even the alley ways were not as scarce as the group would have hoped.

"Look out!" Lily screamed, firing a spell at a pair of deatheaters ahead. Sirius, James, and Peter followed suit, sending the deatheaters sprawling to the ground. Cordelia kept a protective stance near Benji in his vulnerable state, Emmeline struggling to keep up.

Sirius grabbed Cordelia's arm. "Keep moving!"

Benji moved ahead, scooping a panting Emmeline into his arms, while the siblings took the rear and continued on. They weren't much farther now. Back on the main street, everyone could see the extent of the damage that had ensued. Various shops had been completely ransacked and aurors worked on putting out various fires and dealing with straggling troublemakers. James ushered everyone forward, but Cordelia could not find the will to. From the other side of the street, a young boy had caught her eye. Tears stained his face but he was silent, his eyes drifting as if in a state of hypnosis. An older man, weary and red in the face, hurried by and picked the boy up into his arms, embracing him tightly before hurrying off into the smoke laden alley. Cordelia stared on in bewilderment, trembling and disoriented from the sudden mayhem, and found herself wondering if this is what Eli had talked to her about on that winter's day. If this was really the start of a war, of happenings much worse to come.

"Cordelia! Come on!" Sirius called out from farther than she had expected. Turning, she spotted his concerned features through the rain as he beckoned to her and she ran towards him. Then, as if blocked by an invisible wall, she stopped dead in her tracks. Breathing became a struggle and her hands shook from something much worse than the astringent cold that had suddenly washed over her form like a glacial blanket. Sirius' voice could no longer be heard. Instead, a Scottish accent filled her mind, a re-awaked angel speaking to her. It was agonizing and a blessing all at the same time. And then the angel screamed. Eli screamed, her reoccurring nightmare bursting to life inside her head. Cordelia sank to her knees, trembling. She could hear the splintering of wood, the cruel laughter of a hooded figure, more heartbreaking misery. The hateful cries of her family inflicted upon Sirius and herself. Then, something she did not expect. Her dear friend, Remus and the wretched tearing of flesh as a full moon unleashed the monster within him, the howl of the wolf. Finally, Cordelia's own scream as she tried to push the painful images from her mind, to subdue the torture that was being inflicted upon her.

"Expecto patronum!"

This voice could be heard clearly. Cordelia willed her eyes open and bore witness to the gleaming white Labrador retriever rushing past her toward the direction of the dementor behind her. It growled fiercely, barking as it warded off the shrieking nightmare. Sirius approached, dragging Cordelia to her feet before taking off. Before fading off into unconsciousness, Cordelia found herself never more contented to see her brother's face.

Two things startled Cordelia awake from her state of exhaustion. A chorus of muffled laughter rang out, causing her head to throb uncomfortably. Immediately following, a sweet aroma charmed her senses, momentarily numbing the pain in her head. She groaned, wondering if she was still sleeping.

"Wakey, wakey. Eggs and bakey…"

Something poked her face. She didn't like it.

"Come on, Cordie. I've got something for you."

Cordelia grunted in response to the dreaded nickname her brother had so thoughtfully donned on her. Sirius poked her face again and she squinted her eyes open. Her head panged again. Why was her head sore? Where was she? Realization dawned and her eyes snapped open. "What happened?! Is everyone okay? Ow…" she put a hand to her head, hissing between her teeth as it let off another painful twinge.

Sirius chuckled beside her. "Relax, 'Delia. Everything's fine…all things considered." Apprehension entered his eyes but it was gone as quickly as it came. He handed her a steaming mug. "Drink this. It'll help dim down the aftereffects of your encounter with 'Mr. Suck-Out-Your-Soul'. Leroy made it special."

Cordelia shuddered at the thought, leaned upright in bed and took the mug, sipping down a delightful, chocolaty substance. "Mmm…hot chocolate. Remus would be proud," she commented with a grin. Finally taking in her surroundings, she realized she was in her cozy, attic room above the bakery. "So, Leroy's safe then?"

"He's fine and dandy. Apparently Nero knew what was happening before it even happened, so Roy got a fair warning and charmed the shop accordingly. I was never much for felines, but you have one smart cat." Sirius replied thoughtfully. "Everyone else is downstairs warming up. Lily left a while ago. She wanted to stay but those muggle parents of hers were all in a riot. Can't blame them, really."

Cordelia sighed heavily, the sudden relief of stress calming the tension in her shoulders and settling the aching in her head. Mug still in hand, she removed the covers from her legs and swung them over the side of the bed, not quite ready to get up and about. Her friends were safe. Leroy was safe. But there were still unanswered questions. Unresolved conflicts that made her worries seem insignificant.

"What about you? You scared the bloody hell out of me back there. You completely blanked out on me." Sirius said in an uncharacteristic moment of solemnity, crossing his arms with a frown.

"Yeah…" Cordelia murmured, rubbing the back of her head. "Not one of my finer moments. You can't exactly be prepared for a situation like that, can you?"

"I suppose not."

"I'll work on my reaction time for the next Dementor attack. Promise."

Sirius released a graceless snort. "Don't give me that. The annoyingly studious sister I know doesn't get taken down so easily. You've been in a ruddy state for the past six months now. You were doing better…I just don't want all your efforts to be for nothing because a bunch of lumpties in masks decided to set a few buildings on fire."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "I'm glad to see you've handled this so well."

"I'm not completely ignorant. I know what's going on out there. Hell, with everything that's happened, our days may very well be numbered. It's what makes me want to live up the days we have. And I don't want you to miss out on that." Sirius knelt on the floor before her, forcing her gaze on his and placing his hands on her knees. "For all intensive purposes, I'm practically the only family you have. We've always leaned on each other. Don't forget about me so easily…you'll wound my delicate ego." His face lit up with a successful grin when the corner of Cordelia's lips twitched into an amused smirk.

"Because the last thing you need is to have your ego deflated." She snickered softly. "Can't have you getting all soft and gooey on me."

"Not in my nature."

Taking another sip from her mug, Cordelia sighed. "I will try to…'live it up' more. Honestly, Remus' books have been a big help. They keep my mind off things."

Sirius shook his head incredulously. "Books…unbelievable."

"So how long have I been out?" she asked, changing the subject.

"A few hours. Speaking of which, everyone expects you downstairs when you wake up. Emmeline and Benji are trying to entertain everyone with an ever-bashing boomerang." Sirius grimaced.

Cordelia's brow rose. "I suppose I better get down there. I think we've had enough destruction for one day."

They descended the attic stairs, Sirius ducking out of the way of the boomerang that hurtled towards his face. Emmeline frowned as if disappointed that she missed her target. James grinned. "Ah…the dynamic duo returns. Nice reflexes, Padfoot. They'll be needed for our final year of quidditch." He threw a snitch into the air and swiftly snatched it back into his hand to prove his point. Cordelia had always wondered where he stashed the little golden things…

Leroy appeared from the kitchen, his eyes wide. "Cordelia? You're awake!" Wiping his hands on a towel, he hurried over and threw an arm around her. "I'm glad you're alright, lass."

Surprised at Leroy's uncharacteristic behavior, Cordelia hugged him in return. "You should know you can't get rid of me that easily." She looked up into his face and was surprised to see his eyes red with worry. "Leroy?"

Embarrassed he was caught, Leroy cleared his throat and turned away. "All that flower messes with the sinuses." he mumbled, shrugging off his emotional behavior. "Listen, 'Delia. I need to talk to you." Moving out of ear-shot of the others, he placed a hand on her shoulder and continued. "I don't know why those people ransacked the town today or why they wanted to badly to break into an old man's bakery. What I do know is that I was lucky. I still know a few tricks and I was able to put a spell around the shop in time, so I don't want you to worry; I'll be safe here. However, I was close to losing you and Benji today and I just can't see me running this old shack by myself." He stopped to clear his throat, holding back a rush of tears. "I not so good at these things…just, watch out for yourself when you're away this year, yea? And keep in touch…and make sure Benji passes his N.E.W.T.s." he paused, chuckling slightly. "And I…I sound like an old woman."

Cordelia smiled, but it didn't touch her eyes. She had been fortunate through this war for the first time since the winter she lost Eli. Perhaps, if her hope held out, she wouldn't have to lose anyone else. However, she took his words to heart. "Everything will be alright." She replied, not quite sure if she believed her own words. "Anyways, someone has to keep Benji in line when you're not around.

"That's my girl."

The bonding moment was short-lived by a loud bang, a light plume of smoke filling the room. Peter's tower of exploding snap cards had finally given out, dotting his face in soot. Sirius and James rolled on the floor in laughter. Cordelia shook her head. Not even a deatheater attack could keep the marauders (minus one) down for too long.

"'Delia!" Emmeline summoned. "You're awake finally! Glad to see you're still alive. That, and I can't figure this bloody thing out." She growled, shaking the boomerang as if the problem would fly off if she shook it hard enough.

"Your concern for my well-being is heartwarming." Cordelia muttered with a smirk. "Judging by your lack of luck with that thing, perhaps I'm not the only one with problems. And I was beginning to feel left out."

Emmeline tossed the toy to Benji and plopped down at one of the tables. "Story of my bloody life." She groaned.

"Oh come now, there are worse things than being imminently unlucky." Cordelia offered.

"Besides the fact that I was completely useless to the immediate doom this afternoon, what would you say is worse?"

"Well, you could be related to Sirius, romantically delusional, and flat-chested." Benji offered, nodding indifferently in Cordelia's direction.

Cordelia huffed. "And how would you know about my chest, Ben? You're always too busy commenting on my arse." She fumed, too insulted by the physical chide more than anything, her female pride taking over. Her chest was certainly not flat.

"You're mistaken. When I call you a fatarse, I mean no literal reference to that particular body part... only the general form of your physique. Silly, silly girl."

"Bloody hell, Ben. For someone who's in denial, you sure do stare at me a lot."

"Let me remind you, the amount of time between 'glance' and 'stare' is up to debate. After all, I don't want to hurt my eyes."

"Yeah, getting punched in the face tends to hurt the eyes." Cordelia retorted, tightening her fist into a ball.

Emmeline chuckled lightly as if the lot were chatting over tea. "You know, I never get tired of listening to you two. It's amazing you call yourselves friends. Although, I respect that kind of willpower. Managing to come all this way and not kill each other must take skill."

"You're the one snogging him, Emmeline. More power to you." Cordelia replied cheekily.

Benji ruffled Cordelia's hair for an unnecessarily long amount of time before leaning on her shoulder. "Don't forget, Emma. We have one more year to get through."

Cordelia elbowed him hard in the ribs. "May the best witch survive." The irony in her statement made her grimace, and her smile faded. What would happen in one year?


	4. Chapter 4

There was something about platform 9 ¾ that seemed more surreal than usual. Despite all the bustling that filled the station, the crowds were hushed and anxious. Laughter was scarce. Uneasy goodbyes took the place of carefree chatter. The students of Hogwarts weren't excited to return to school; they were hesitant; scared of forces beyond their control.

"I've seen more pep at a funeral." Sirius muttered, rearranging the pile of books in his arms.

"Everyone's still spooked from the Deatheater ordeal, that's all. It'll pass." James explained, trying to make light of the situation.

Cordelia looked on. "Perhaps you should spread the word, James." No one seemed any more eager to board the train and leave loved ones behind.

"Don't encourage them, 'Delia. They might actually do something." Peter hushed behind her, making the others snicker.

All but one of the boys seemed at ease. Benjamin couldn't help but feel slightly disconcerted. It was unsettling to leave Leroy behind after an attack so close to home. Emmeline wore a somber frown as well, her hand grasped in Benji's, her cat hanging from her free arm. Cordelia could sense his discomfort and nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. "Smile, Benji. Your lack of cheer is freaking me out."

Benjamin jabbed her back and masked his face with a grin. "Well, it got your attention, didn't it?"

"Cordelia! Sirius! Over here!"

The entire group jumped in sync as if an earthquake had just hit. The voice cut through the silence like a drunk wielding a chainsaw, awaking everyone from the gloom instantaneously. Nero, who was walking quietly amongst the group, let off hiss and jumped about a foot in the air, while Athos leaped hurriedly from Emmeline's grasp. Groaning, Cordelia put a hand to her face. "Does nothing faze that woman?"

"Of course not. That's why she's so great." Sirius replied cheekily, giving off one of his signature smiles.

A young woman within her late twenties ran up to the group, panting. Donned in a knee-length periwinkle coat and bright orange rain boots, one would think she was off the join a parade. "I'm so glad I caught you blokes in time." The woman huffed, clutching her side. "I think I lost Ted at the last street light though…"

"Andromeda, I know you haven't been to Hogwarts in a while, but you do remember that the platform is a bit muggle proof?" Cordelia asked incredulously.

Sirius let out a barking laugh. "That poor sod."

Andromeda waved off the comment. "Oh, he'll figure it out. I read about the other day's fiasco in the Prophet. I'm glad to see you're all good and well. I'd expect nothing less from you lot…and, well- oh come here you two!" Failing to contain her relief, she wrapped her cousins in her arms and embraced them tightly. "Don't you two scare me like that again!"

"We'll be sure to ward off any future attacks on your behalf, Addy." Sirius half gasped. Cordelia grunted in response, unable to do much else in her elder cousin's death grip.

"Good." Andromeda replied, seemingly satisfied with the half-hearted reassurance and released them. "Anyways, I wanted to send you two off with a little something…in person." From inside her coat she pulled out two brown envelopes and handed one to Sirius and Cordelia.

"Nothing's going to attack me?" Cordelia asked, looking inside her envelope. Upon tearing open the package, a barrage of pastel colored butterflies sprung from the broken seal, flying about the air in an array of color before each one disappeared with a soft pop, like bubbles at a spring picnic. Inside, there were various intricately decorated pieces of parchment that resembled greeting cards, with calligraphic words etched in stunning silver. "What on earth…"

Andromeda beamed as if waiting for the question to arise in anticipation. "Okay, get ready." She paused in order to build tension. Sirius snorted but she paid no mind. "Ted and I are getting married!" she screeched with enthusiasm, bouncing around in a way that made her auburn curls dance around her shoulders; reminiscent of a toddler who has had too much candy. Hollering in excitement, she finished her happy dance with a bounding skip before ever-so-slightly calming down. More than just the Black twins and their friends were laughing now.

"All the details you need are in the envelopes. There are enough invitations for all your friends. We're getting married in the spring! There will be flowers and butterflies, and Ted's family is so nice! Oh! Ben! I'll be sure to give your father some work for the occasion!" she yelled after her ramble, despite the boys only being a few feet away.

When Cordelia was finally able to gather everything that had been said, she formed a proper congratulations and hugged Andromeda warmly. Sirius smirked, linking arms with his cousin in a mock fashion. "You're actually ready to walk that dreadful march then?"

Andromeda pinched his arm playfully. "Of course I am! Ted is wonderful. And Cordelia, you're my maid of honor. I hope you won't mind." She looked at Cordelia from under her eyelashes with a comically bashful expression, pouting her lips theatrically.

It took a moment for this new piece of information to register but, once it had, Cordelia found herself smiling brilliantly. "Addy, I don't think I could say no if I wanted to." She chuckled, her cousin's happiness having rubbed off on her. "I'm not exactly a flowers and fashion expert, but I'm certainly up for the challenge. Just…be gentle. I do have N.E.W.T.S. to worry about this year."

In reply, Andromeda screeched again and threw her arms around Cordelia in a tight embrace, Cordelia barely able to keep her grip on her school supplies. "Thank you so much! Now you'll have to get someone to escort you so I thought-" she stopped abruptly and furrowed her brow. "Where's Remus? I thought someone was missing…"

"Someone call for me?"

The group all turned to the source of the new voice. The sudden shift from gloom to elation was almost tangible. Sirius beamed. "Remus! You brilliant bastard!" he ran up to the sandy-haired boy and threw an arm around him in welcome.

Remus laughed. "Sirius carrying his own books? What else has gone astray since I left?"

"Nothing aside from a Weird Sisters concert I was forced to attend, Peter having his first go at Ogden's Old Firewhisky, and a deatheater attack in Diagon Alley two days ago. You missed a wonderful summer." James replied, sighing as if remembering a fond memory. "Obviously, we're all good and well." He added, noticing Remus' sudden look of concern.

"What's with the hair, Moony? You look like a choir boy." Peter ribbed.

"Yeah…it's all gone. What a terrible mishap." Sirius supplied mockingly, disheveling Remus' hair with his free hand.

"Oh, the lot of you sod off! I think he looks handsome." Andromeda interjected.

Cordelia stared at Remus knowingly. Andromeda was right. He did look handsome. Indeed, his once shoulder-length hair had been cut short, above the ears, in a way that brought out his hazel eyes and made his features stand out. Despite a series of scratches and scars that marked his face (kept in check by regular potions administered by Cordelia), he was very attractive and maintained a reserved yet tranquil demeanor that made him unique in his rowdy group of friends. As his usual character was accustomed to, he carried an organized pile of books and parchment in his arms and, although his clothes were untidy from his travels, he was clean shaven and wore a calm smile that held a strange power over Cordelia, making her smile in return.

"'Delia, glad to see you're well." Remus commented, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Ben, good to see you."

"Likewise, Lupin." Benji replied, nudging Cordelia subtly. At his side, Emmeline giggled knowingly.

Cordelia rolled her eyes at him before turning her attention to Remus. "Love the new look, Rem. Subtle yet chick. How was your trip?"

Remus hesitated, grinning slightly as if enjoying an inside joke. "Eventful." He replied simply.

A loud whistle cut their conversation short, the Hogwarts Express beckoning its passengers.

"He can tell us all about it on the way to Hogwarts. Right, Moony?" James led the others onto the train, Andromeda waving and shouting goodbyes to the lot as the express departed.

"You met a vampire?!" The group gaped at Remus as he bit into his chocolate frog casually. One would think he met deadly creatures of the night on a regular basis.

"What has he like?" Peter urged.

"_She _was rather pleasant actually. Alluring, devious, and altogether terrifying, but pleasant. You would have liked her, Sirius." Remus offered.

Sirius shrugged. "Sounds like a good time."

"Sure, if getting the life-force drained slowly and painfully from your jugular sounds like a good time." Cordelia retorted nonchalantly, petting Nero who purred contently in her lap.

"Ah, 'Cordie, still so naïve." Sirius sighed, his eyes sparkling in mischief. "With my witty intellect and stunning good looks, what girl out there doesn't want to ravish me? Immortal or no, it's just a fact of life."

Cordelia growled under her breath, wrinkling her nose as if something foul had crossed it. "Please refrain from the nickname. A little piece of me dies whenever I hear it. And stuff your ego before you hurt yourself."

"No promises…Cordie."

"Bloated buffoon."

"Book hugger."

"ANYhow…" James interjected before the twins became physically violent, "how did you fare with such a creature worthy of Padfoot?"

Remus stood and went to the compartment doors, looking down the aisles of the train, ensuring they were alone, before closing the doors tightly. He sat back down, stashed the remainder of his chocolate frog in his cloak and continued. "Well, apparently she was able to sense my…condition, and threatened to kill me as soon as I entered her apothecary. Vampires and lycanthropes have never really been on good terms. However, I was able to convince her that I was looking to rid myself lycanthropy and that I knew of her father, Delbert Damocles."

"The man who invented the Wolfsbane potion?" Cordelia asked incredulously.

"So you found a lead." James said, more of a statement than a question.

"You think I spent two months of my summer vacation in Poland for the weather?" Remus chuckled in reply, but his smile faded quickly. "However, finding Damocles wasn't quite as helpful as I would've liked. There's not much you can find out from a dead man."

"But…you did find something, right?" Cordelia sympathized, knowing how much he had needed this…a chance at a cure.

Remus shook his head and sighed. "His daughter allowed me access to his notes and records of his findings. I spent a month taking my own notes, trying to decipher anything of his that could lead to something useful. He had been studying lycanthropy for decades, trying to pinpoint exactly what triggered a lunar reaction and why. With the wolfsbane potion, that reaction is dimmed, but not prevented. According to some of his findings, combining the wolfsbane potion with werewolf blood should help the transformation process succumb to an energy that remains within the human carrier."

"Well, we can access a wolfsbane potion easy enough. And taking a bit of your blood wouldn't be too dreadfully painful." Peter commented.

"That's the misleading part, I'm afraid." Remus looked down at his folded hands resting on his knees. "Taking my blood as I am now is still technically only human blood. A sample would have to be taken from me during my transformation."

Samara frowned. "I suppose that would complicate things."

"That's not all." Remus' voice had lowered, as if afraid to reveal what else he had to say. "Restraining the transformation has its risk. Keeping that kind of energy held could destroy a person mentally. According to Damocles' trials, four men died from the force of the transformation within. But perhaps, if someone were to expel that extra energy into something else, an object perhap…maybe it would be possible to endure…"

"No." Sirius slammed his fist to the back of his seat, his sudden outburst startling everyone. "Not a bloody chance. If there's even a one percent possibility that you wouldn't be able to handle it, then you can count me out, Remus. I'm not going to let you destroy yourself on a hunch." Sirius breathed deeply for a moment, staring down Remus as he tried to calm his temper.

"I don't see how that's a choice for you to make." Remus replied, eerily calm in comparison.

James intervened before Sirius could reply. "Enough. Remus, the next full moon is less than a week off. You're not yourself right now. Besides, we all know that getting a blood sample from you while you're transformed isn't as easy as asking you to hold still while someone sticks a needle in you. And we're not going to do anything rash until we know for sure that it's safe. I'm sure we're all perfectly clear with this." James gave Remus a hard look and then turned to Sirius, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Try to calm down, mate. We're not going to let anything happen."

"I'll tell you what," Sirius began, rising from his seat with a huff. "You let me know when the Wolf Man isn't feeling suicidal, then come find me." And with that, Sirius marched out of the compartment, slamming the doors behind him. James sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair. Cordelia remained quiet, unsure of what to say or do.

Peter bravely spoke up. "Don't mind him, Moony. He's just worried about you. We all are. You're like family. Curse or no curse, you're stuck with us." He offered with a smile.

"Like a plague…or terminal cancer." James reaffirmed with a wry grin.

Distracted from his brooding, Remus chuckled. "One curse is enough, thanks."

"Sirius is just cranky because he hasn't had his flea bath. We'll look into it more when we get to Hogwarts. We can borrow James' invisibility cloak and see what we can find in the restricted section in the library if we have to." Cordelia added in an effort to offer a reasonable alternative. "Believe me, Rem. We want to help. There are enough people out there suffering right now…" she trailed off, her eyes drifting to the amber ring on her finger. The dementor attack struck her mind, making her skin tingle with goosebumps. Eli's death…Remus' agonizing cries…she didn't want to relive them anytime soon.

Remus frowned, taking her words to heart. "I'm sorry, 'Delia. I'm just…hopeful. I didn't mean to upset you." He murmured, trying to meet her eyes with his.

"I'm a big girl. Don't get all weepy on me." Cordelia replied, swallowing the sudden clenching in her throat. Nero hopped to the floor as she reached into her pocket and grabbed a small package, handing it to Remus. "On a more chipper note, here, I brought you your favorite: Leroy's chocolate pillows. You've been deprived of them for two months. I'm surprised you haven't stroked out." Before the other boys could complain, she distributed some extra pastries to James and Peter, whom gladly busied themselves with the treats.

Smiling lightly, Remus took the token, finally managing to meet Cordelia's gaze. He studied her for a moment in silence before turning his attention to the chocolate-filled croissant. "Thank you, 'Delia. I guess I missed out on Roy's treats this summer." He said softly before looking back up at her.

"Well, his treats missed you too." She replied quietly. Suddenly uncomfortable by Remus' scrutinizing hazel gaze, she averted her eyes to his freshly cut locks. "You know…now that I think about it, this going to take some getting used to." She mused, taking the attention from her and ruffling his hair playfully.

Remus grabbed her wrist and smiled, letting his teeth show. "I'll try not to take that personally…should I just go Fabio now, and get it over with?"

"On second thought, I like this look."

Cordelia and Remus failed to notice James snickering to himself at their flirtatious behavior, while Peter wore a puzzled expression.

"Who's Fabio?"

"I SWEAR ON MERLIN'S GRAVE I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, BLACK!"

Immediately following the irate voice and the simultaneous flinching of everyone in the compartment, Sirius ducked back through the door, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a spur of laughter. The group looked on, wide-eyed. Sirius hushed them before they could ask anything. Suddenly, Walden McNair, a 7th year, Slytherin Prefect, ran by the compartment wearing nothing but his trunks and an enraged snarl. Laughter followed the humiliated student through the train as he searched for a spare uniform.

"Terrible thing really, having your luggage fall out the window of a moving train." Sirius snickered, barely managing to calm his maniacal guffawing.

Cordelia sighed, shaking her head and putting a palm to her head. "And so it begins."


End file.
